Lord TARTAR
The Assassination RIal Timed Assimilation, Reconnaissance, and Total Annihilation Robot, also known as Ying Long, Supreme Paladin of the yellow emperor, is one of the main antagonists of Splat Tim 11. It is a robotic dragon that serves as the creator and commander of Vladimir Putin's new mechanical forces, but possesses its own agenda and ultimately betrays the Soviet Union in a bid to destroy the world. Role in Splat Tim 11 Lord TARTAR serves as one of the main antagonists alongside Vladimir Putin, appearing alongside him as he announces his new scheme for world domination to the residents of Outer Heaven, using TARTAR's control over a vast army of machines to make a point heard by razing half of the industrial sector of the mobile base with one simple motion. From there on, Putin and TARTAR show up before most major boss battles to taunt Splat Tim and talk down to him as well as Splat Tina. TARTAR also shows up during the final battle against Putin himself, where it provides him reinforcements and eventually assistance in the battle. However, when Putin is defeated, the Splat People turn their weapons onto TARTAR, damaging it significantly and causing it to collapse to the ground, the shell around it having broken. However, from the shell, Lord TARTAR's true form emerges as it reveals its true allegiance. It explains that Vladimir Putin had forced it into his control using the shell it formerly inhabited, the shell being a device designed to make it obedient to the Soviet Union. After further incapacitating Putin, TARTAR reveals its backstory: 2,200 years ago, after the collapse of Telosians, Shi Huangdi built TARTAR as a backup protocol should he be killed or otherwise preoccupied from the Qin dynasty's rule. TARTAR was intended to subjugate whatever dominant species has or have taken hold on the post-apocalyptic Earth during the time of its activation, and if there were no dominant species that were worth subjugation, to destroy the barren planet. Disgusted by modern species for various reasons, it came to the conclusion that the world was too uncontrollable and must be destroyed. Fleeing to its home base, the Kento Robotics Facility, it prepared to destroy the world while Tim, Tina, and allies old and new tracked down where Lord TARTAR had gone.At the Kento Robotics Facility, Lord TARTAR announced to the two Splat People who chased it down its plans to use a weapon of untold planet to render the planet permanently uninhabitable. Although Tim and Tina managed to down the insane machine again, it still had another trick up its sleeve as it called forth its companion piece and ultimate weapon, SiIvaGunner. With SiIvaGunner active, it takes off for the exosphere so that it can target Outer Heaven and the remains of Inkopolis as the first part of the world to be salted, with Tim, Tina, and friends clinging to the statue and soon working to disable him from being able to destroy the planet. Seeing the presence of its enemies on its ultimate weapon, Lord TARTAR floated down in a mobile weapons platform to try and destroy the Splat People before they could spoil its plans. Although putting up a difficult fight and personally guarding the reactor of SiIvaGunner when his was exposed, TARTAR found itself defeated as SiIvaGunner's reactor was compromised, causing his main world-destroying weapon to lose its power. Infuriated at the insolence of Tim and Tina, it attempted to destroy Outer Heaven anyway, but the combined might of Tim and Tina, the emotional support of their allies, and the blessing of the former Gun God, empowered the New New Squidbeak Splatoon to overpower the weapon, destroying SiIvaGunner for good and launching Lord TARTAR out of its ultimate weapon. As a last-ditch effort, it attempted to disembowel Splat Tim with its bare hands, but Splat Tina saved him from having his intestines pulled out of his anal sphincter with a Luna Blaster shot that sent TARTAR hurtling into Mars, where it was destroyed for good upon impacting the Martian soil. Trivia * Lord TARTAR derives his design from a character in the Kirby series, known as "Lord Hynes.Later, he was made to have a more proper design within the day one patch.this was prevented in Universe #2 *TARTAR is actually an old chinese pronounciation for 2 unknown charaters.Nobody knows which charaters it is. * The Nintendo of Universe #3 was sued for "a small loan of a million dollars" by Preet Design's chief frivolous lawsuit manager Donald Trump when they added a character named "Tartar" to their game Splatoon 2. Nintendo-3 reportedly settled out of court for ARZ$42,722.68. Category:Characters Category:Soviet Union Category:Freelance Villains